We propose a general investigation of fat metabolism in stressed and non-stressed human newborn infants, particularly focusing upon the essential fatty acids and their ratio in the diet to vitamin E, with special attention to prostaglandins, thromboxanes, and prostacyclin as the principal biosynthetic products of EFA. Developmental assessment of the ontogeny of enzyme systems associated with lipid and prostaglandin metabolism will also be carried on.